


Warm Welcome

by royalreddeath



Series: D&C [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Healing, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Short, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Isa wakes up in the lab to Lea speaking too soon.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> For AkuSai Month Day 1. Prompt was "Change // 'You’re going to be fine.'"

“You’re going to be fine,” Lea said with a smile, touching Isa’s shoulder gently and squeezing. “There’s no need to worry, Xion was telling me how excited she was to finally meet you for real. We had this whole, long talk about what happened towards the, uh, the first ending there. Roxas isn’t excited, but he wants to thank you for sticking your neck out for them both. Said you don’t even need to really apologize to him if you don’t wanna.”

Isa was too tired to really comprehend any of Lea’s words, too tired to keep sitting up. He still had all the exhaustion of all his various deaths resting on his shoulders. Sitting on the ground where he’d been found, he let himself slump against Lea. There was comfort in his best friend’s arms.

After a few moments, Isa managed to figure out most of what Lea had said, or at least figure out the sentiment behind it all. “None of that was what I was worried about when I said I just want to go home, Lea.”

“Huh? Then what’s wrong with heading to the tower?” Lea asked, shifting around so he could hold Isa, looking down at his best friend fondly. His best friend. 

“I want to be able to see Radiant Garden again without having to say goodbye to you again.”

“What d’you mean, Isa? Haven’t done that in years.”

“I woke up in the lab too. It wasn’t just you. I had some… assistance in waking up. Somehow, it was sped along. I had to walk away from you, say goodbye to heart and home again.”

“You lost your heart here right after waking up?”

“Not exactly. The help waking up was stealing my heart before I could wake again. I woke heartless, lost, confused. Then I saw you on the floor and I realized what I’d lost again and why and… that was their mistake,” Isa said, closing his eyes as he let himself lean against Lea’s chest, swimming in the sound of his heartbeat. “I believe your heart reached out to mine, held onto it and immediately tried to shove it back into me when I saw you.”

“Isa, that’s ridiculous.” Lea laughed and rolled his eyes. “Hearts can’t do that.”

“But I felt more the second time around, faster too. You saw me on the clocktower, I know you could feel it, it wasn’t quiet.” The sound of Lea’s heart helped him focus through the pain. “Either way, I’m back and would like help… not wearing this.”

Lea snorted, looking down at his own clothes. He hadn’t bothered changing yet either. They’d put the cloaks on together and he wanted them to take them off together. Face suddenly red without him wanting it to be, Lea looked to the side and smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, I wanna not wear this either.”

Isa squinted his eyes at Lea. “You said I’d be fine, but how about you? Are you going to go right to embarrassing yourself?”

“Maybe I am! You can’t stop me,” Lea snapped, huffing and falling back onto the lab floor. It wasn’t comfortable being here, he’d kicked the apprentices out when he noticed Isa coming to, wanting to be alone… and now he was glad.

“Alright, whatever you say.” Isa got up and stretched, looking down at Lea expectantly. “Take me shopping?”

“What do you mean? Fairies have an outfit for you all made up. It’s right here,” Lea said, pointing over to two matching briefcase-looking things. Suitcases, perhaps? Isa was confused.

“They made something for… me of all people?” Isa was confused, touched. It must have been Lea.

“Wasn’t even my idea.” Well, that proved Isa wrong uncomfortably fast. “Xion got her new look and asked the fairies to prepare something for you. And, no, none of us have looked, so I can’t tell you if they got it right or not.” Lea waved a hand dismissively as he spoke before getting up. He walked over and grabbed both suitcases, holding the blue one out to Isa. 

Isa carefully took the suitcase and looked it over. “I’ll… go change, I guess. Is the place close enough to as it was that I’ll be able to find a room?”

Lea shrugged, grabbing Isa’s hand. “I gotta change too, let’s do it together?”

Isa smiled a soft smile, the first one he’d managed through the pain of recompletion. “I think you were right earlier.”

“About what?”

“Saying I’ll be fine.”


End file.
